Helpless to Help
by Avoline Malfoy
Summary: "Lucifer, please, just stop," he pleaded, his heart pounding as she dropped limply to the ground. "She's got nothing to do with this." "Oh, she's got everything to do with this," Lucifer laughed, turning Castiel's blue eyes on the powerless demon. "She's your weakness." Prompt: Imagine Crowley watching helplessly as Lucifer tortures you.


_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

 _Ok, so I actually created this one on my own. Funny how I can inspire myself._

 _So, this comes after 11x10, when Casifer makes his appearance. (BTW, Castiel, you dumbass.)_

 _Now, sit back and enjoy._

 _Love always,_

 _Avoline_

* * *

Crowley watched, helpless, as Lucifer twisted her arm with superhuman strength, a sickening crack echoing in the room. Alyssa screamed, and Luci grabbed her by the throat and threw her against the wall. Crowley yanked on the chains, even though he knew it was pointless. Lucifer had left him powerless and chained across the room from the helpless woman, and now the former King could only watch as the woman he cared about- no, _loved_ \- was relentlessly tortured. All to punish Crowley for ever taking over the throne of Hell.

"Lucifer, please, just stop," he pleaded, his heart pounding as she dropped limply to the ground. "She's got nothing to do with this."

"Oh, she's got everything to do with this," Lucifer laughed, turning Castiel's blue eyes on the powerless demon. "She's your weakness. So, of course, she will become my tool to make sure you never try to take my throne again." He whirled around and slammed his foot into her side, followed by a horrible crunching sound. "Oops. Got a little too excited." She coughed and wheezed, blood dotting her lips. "Might have punctured a lung, Crowley."

"Please, she's innocent," Crowley shouted, his voice laced with fear. "Just let her go."

"Now, if I did that," the fallen angel leered, "and started torturing you instead, you wouldn't learn a damn thing. By using her my little punch bag, it gets through to you a lot easier." Her eyes met his, and Crowley felt his chest ache with guilt.

This was his fault, and he knew it. He should have kept her at a comfortable distance, but no, he had to go and fall in love with her. In no time, she had become his soulmate, and if he were more of a man, he would have let her go when his mother came into the picture. He was foolish, no denying that. He thought he could keep his secret lover hidden from Lucifer, of all people. But all of that had backfired.

He winced as Luci pressed the heel of his shoe against her throat.

"She's all I've got left," Crowley begged. "I've lost my throne, my title, my own mother. Please, I'm begging you, don't take her from me, too." He sprang towards the taller man, yanked back by the chains, as the foot against her windpipe applied pressure.

"You gonna try and take my throne again," Lucifer growled. Crowley fought back tears at her pleading gaze.

"No," he breathed. "I swear, I won't try for it again. Just let her go, please." An evil chuckle reached his ears.

"As you wish," the angel commented before putting his whole weight on her throat. Crowley felt his heart shatter as the light in her eyes dimmed faster than he could blink. "You said to let her go. You never specified how." Lucifer turned and glared at the demon. "You ever try to take my place as King of Hell again, and I swear, I'll track down the only person you truly have left, and I will kill them."

Crowley furrowed his brow before realization hit him. Gavin. His son. He couldn't loose him, too. He wasn't sure if he could handle watching his only son die. Fear flooded him, and he quickly nodded at the man who just took everything from him.

"I promise, I won't try again," he half-sobbed. The chains disappeared as Lucifer stalked from the room.

"Get that filth out of here," he growled, slamming the door behind him. Crowley crawled to her side and gently stroked her hair.

"I'm sorry, Alyssa," he whispered, tears fighting to fall. "I'm so sorry. I never meant for any of this to happen. This is all my fault." He leaned down and gently kissed her forehead. "I'm so sorry, love."

He scooped her body into his arms and rose on shakey legs. Slowly, almost funeral like, he made his way to the door from Hell, kicking it with his foot. Billie opened up, and said not a word as she cleared a table for him to lay the broken body on. He called Dean, saying little more than to meet him at Billie's. He didn't hear the hunter walk in, but definately heard the angry words aimed at him.

"Just had to go torture someone, huh, Crowley," Dean hissed. The demon shook his head.

"This was my fault, I'll admit," he murmured. "But I didn't torture her." The tears returned, and he fought them for all he was worth. "I was helpless to save her. Lucifer, he found a loophole to Mother's spell. He killed my mother." One drop slipped down his face. "He tortured my Alyssa. I begged him to let her go, but he killed her instead. I was powerless against him. I never meant for this to happen." He turned to the former Knight of Hell, pleasing for the man to understand. "I loved her. I still do. I never meant for her to get hurt." The blond nodded.

"I know what you mean," he answered softly. "Come on, then. Let's put her to rest."

The two loaded her up in the Impala after Billie promised to guide her soul to Heaven. Crowley cleaned her up and put her in her favorite dress. By the time they placed her on the pile of wood, he was numb.

"So, how'd Luci get out," the hunter inquired.

"Cas said yes," Crowley answered. "Almost fooled me, until I noticed Cas wasn't quite acting himself. Mother recognized him almost instantly. She was infatuated with him." The moment of Rowena's death played in his head. "He broke her neck like she was nothing to him, then chained me to the wall and had my most loyal demons drag Alyssa there. I watched as he tortured her to teach me a lesson." He shook his head. "He threatened to go after Gavin. But I carved sigils into my boy's ribs. He'll never find him."

"So, what's the plan now," Dean questioned.

"Let him defeat Amara if he thinks he can," Crowley replied. "Let him serve his purpose. Then, we kill him."


End file.
